


a bite of red

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: teen wolf, 50 shades of grey)Stiles forgets to eat before meeting Derek in the red room. Derek offers him a bite of an apple, and more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: dim sum drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Kudos: 29
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	a bite of red

The juice from the apple drips down Stiles’ chin; the bite was cold, almost colder than the room itself, but the sweet rush of the taste overwhelms the feeling of everything else.

Still, Stiles didn’t expect it to be this cold—and to miss dinner before coming over, well. It probably wasn’t the wisest of choices.

“Want another bite?” Derek asks, pinching the apple’s stem, dangling it over him on the bed. Stiles leans forward, arms straining from being cuffed to the bed; the hairs on the back of his hair start to rise, and beads of sweat form on his temple.

If he speaks, Derek’s going to make things _much_ more difficult for him tonight, but if he doesn’t respond, then he’s not going to be able to last the hour, much less the whole night.

So he bites his lip, runs his tongue across it and spreads his legs wider for Derek.

Derek chuckles, giving him an appreciative nod as he runs his hands across Stiles’ bare body. He drags the wet trail of apple juice down his chest, to his stomach, then the depression of his lower abdominals.

“You’ve been good so far,” Derek hums, placing the apple on Stiles’ beating chest. It moves up and down steadily. “Really good, actually.”

Derek presses both thumbs into his hips and Stiles instinctively tips his head back, leaning back into the bed. He only sees red, in the room thumping with low, bassy music; red in the reflection of Derek’s eyes as the man looks at him from in between his legs.

Briefly, like watching lightning from a window, Stiles sees a flash of softness in Derek’s face. One last warning before they get started. Stiles nods. 

And in a swift display, so beautiful it’s almost an act of _tribute_ for what’s about to happen, Derek strips and climbs back on top of Stiles, hips grinding in one smooth movement, warm bodies melting into each other. Stiles groans, wanting so desperately to put his mouth on something, or feel something inside of him.

“Bite,” Derek says, feeding Stiles the apple from above him, one hand gripping his jaw. “Finish it.”

Stiles spends the night eating red; red the sweet crunch of the apple; red in Derek’s cock sliding onto his tongue, heavy between his cheeks; red in their tongues on each other’s, lips battered and dry from the sugar, salt, and the bitter taste of leather.

**Author's Note:**

> my first teen wolf fic, what a time
> 
> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
